


New Dream

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NYADA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt receives his NYADA letter, Blaine offers him a shoulder to cry on and some helpful advice. Spoilers for 'Goodbye'</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dream

Kurt opened the envelope slowly; both scared and excited for what it might say. He took the letter out and unfolded it, his eyes skimming across the page.

“Well?” Finn asked.

“I didn’t get in,” Kurt said in a hollow voice.

“Oh Kurt,” Rachel started forward, but he stepped back.

“It’s fine,” he said, trying to smile, “What does yours say?” Rachel looked like she wanted to press the issue, but, for once, she didn’t, and for this Kurt was thankful. She opened the envelope looking nervous. Finn walked over and put his arm around his brother’s shoulders as they stared at Rachel’s back, waiting for her to speak. She turned around, shock clear on her face.

“I – I got in,” she said, “I got in.” A smile broke out on her face, but only for a second.

“Kurt, I am so –” she began, but he cut her off.

“It’s fine Rach, I’m really happy for you,” he said, walking over to give her a hug, “Now, I have to go and find Blaine. He’s supposed to be coming over and said he would wait for me outside.” Without waiting for them to say anything, Kurt turned on his heel and hurried from the room, trying to conceal his tears.

He walked outside and saw Blaine leaning against his car. Blaine looked over and waved at him, smiling and no doubt expecting good news. Kurt didn’t smile or wave back, knowing that if he tried at all he would burst into tears.

“So? What did it say?” Blaine asked and Kurt handed over the letter.

“I didn’t get in,” he said, his voice monotone.

“What?” Blaine asked incredulously and tore open the letter. He skimmed it over and then looked up at Kurt in shock.

“Kurt…” he said sadly.

“I didn’t get in,” Kurt repeated, “I – I didn’t – I didn’t –” He broke off, finally breaking down into sobs.

“Come here,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt into his arms and wrapping them tightly around his boyfriend.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay,” Blaine whispered, “I am so sorry baby, I am so sorry.”

“Can – Can we –” Kurt struggled to say through his sobs.

“Do you want to go home?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, “Come on then.” Blaine opened the door on the passenger side and helped his sobbing boyfriend into the car before then walking around the car and getting in. They drove to the Hudmel house, Kurt gripping Blaine’s arm tightly the whole way. They finally arrived at Kurt’s house and Blaine helped his boyfriend out of the car and into the house.

“Your dad isn’t home yet, do you want to go up to your room and watch movies?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded again. They walked upstairs and Kurt climbed onto his bed while Blaine put in the movie. It was one of Kurt’s Disney favourites, but even that couldn’t cheer him up. Blaine climbed up next to him on the bed and Kurt snuggled into his side. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and the older boy buried his face in Blaine’s chest. He began sobbing harshly and Blaine could feel his boyfriend’s tears soaking through his shirt.

“It’s going to be okay baby, it’s going to be okay,” Blaine repeated his mantra over and over again, rubbing Kurt’s back soothingly.

“It’s all over,” Kurt choked out, “NYADA, New York, Broadway, everything! My whole life! Everything I’ve ever dreamed of!”

“Shhh,” Blaine hushed him, “It’s not all over Kurt, it’s not. You can still go to New York and you can still make it to Broadway. You still have all your dreams out in front of you, okay? Just because NYADA was too stupid to see how wonderful –”

“Rachel got in!” Kurt exclaimed, sitting up, “She choked and then begged Miss Tibideaux to give her another chance and she got in! But me? I’m never good enough! Not for anything!” Kurt broke into a fresh round of sobs and buried his face in his hands.

“Stop it!” Blaine said, “Don’t ever say that okay? You are perfect! NYADA was just too stupid to see it!”

“But Rachel –”

“Forget Rachel!” Blaine exclaimed, grabbing Kurt’s hands, “Okay? Forget her! Rachel has everything handed to her while you work so hard to get what you want. You work so hard, and you manage to look fantastic at the same time!” Kurt laughed slightly at the last part, tears still streaming silently down his face.

“Maybe this is a sign?” Blaine suggested.

“A sign for what?” Kurt asked, confused.

“A sign that you’re dreaming too small,” Blaine told him, “Forget NYADA and forget Broadway. I know they’ve been your dream for so long, but maybe you need a new dream? Something you can really work towards. Sure, Broadway and NYADA would be work, but you’re already so talented that a lot of it would be easy for you..

“But…” Kurt said slowly, “Moving to New York and being on Broadway has been my dream for as long as I can remember. I don’t know if I even know how to dream of anything else.”

“You don’t need to decide right away. You can take your time; experiment and experience life. Plus, you’re not alone. I’m behind you 100% and will help you with anything; and you know your dad and the rest of your family will too,” Blaine said.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, giving his boyfriend a watery smile before hugging him.

Two Weeks Later:

“Blaine, I think I’ve got it!” Kurt exclaimed happily as Blaine entered his room.

“Got what?” Blaine asked, sitting down on Kurt’s bed.

“My new dream! I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I know now exactly what I want from life,” Kurt said.

“Kurt, that’s great!” Blaine exclaimed, “What is it?”

“You,” Kurt answered simply.

“What?” Blaine asked him, baffled.

“You,” Kurt repeated, “I dream of spending the rest of my life with you. I wan to marry you one day, have a family with you, and grow old with you. You are my dream Blaine Anderson. You are my future.” Blaine stared at Kurt, tears welling in his eyes.

“Kurt,” he said thickly, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say that it’s a possible dream,” Kurt said, “Say that it is possible for me to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“It’s not a possibility,” Blaine and Kurt’s face fell, “It’s a guarantee.” He leaned forward and kissed Kurt before pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

“You’re my dream too,” he whispered.


End file.
